Always Asking For The Moon
by ladyofthedales
Summary: Porn with a little plot.


She didn't remember how exactly she ended up naked and stretched under her lover's body, and she wasn't interested in recalling. Not when her eyes were focused on the mesmerizing spectacle of his thick cock, disappearing inside her wet cunt, then sliding back out. His blond curls brushing against her dark ones, a beautiful contrast if she had been lucid enough to notice it.

"You feel amazing" Cullen's voice was a low growl. "Two months without me and you're almost a virgin again". He posed, and sat back on his heels, to admire the dalish beauty, dazzled and yielding beneath him.

Her dark hair was a mess, her cheeks and ears flushed, her cunt full and claimed, her nipples, glistening from his ministrations, stood taut and painfully erect. All of it was his doing. No man had ever seen her like this and if he had his way no one would ever do. His engorged cock jerked inside her heated channel, and he clenched his teeth.

Possessiveness twisted his guts. He felt the rush of blood pumping through his veins, something deeply masculine, a sentiment similar to anger and yet far from it, made him want to howl or roar like a wild beast.

She was his.

A dalish huntress proud and fierce, "exotic and haughty" others would say. And to have her, to feel her give in to him was as delightful as her tight sheath.

Lavellen whimpered, flashbacks of their first night flooding her memories, he was more gentlemanly back then, more "polite", a different person from the one who was ramming her sex right now.

"Cullen" she moaned, pushing her hips up to give him better access

"But you are a wanton little whore now" His words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her core.

"It's your fault!" She moaned.

"How is it my fault, love?" he chuckled darkly, stroking her muscled thighs.

"You took my maidenhood and made me crave being stuffed with your cock." He growled low in his throat; it was his turn to falter. He grasped a hold of her hips, pulled her up placing her onto his lap and gave a couple of hard thrusts.

"Like this?" he asked his voice breathy "How much did you thought about it when you were away?"

"Every night… I was aching for you…your…oh, please, Cullen touch me" she yearned for him to touch her clit

"First, tell me what I want to hear."

Faced with her obstinate silence, he wrapped his arms around her legs and drove harshly into her. Lavellan screamed fisting her hands into the bed sheet "you are an animal!"

His eyes glimmered with satisfaction; she was getting better at this little game!

"Speak and I will make you come." He circled his hips temptingly, kissing and biting her ankle .she moaned and shook her head.

Her cunt was dripping wet, stretched and sore barely accommodating his size and his roughness. As much as she liked their lovemaking, she couldn't do without this anymore, Cullen pinning her down and fucking her senseless. Creators, it was addictive!

At first, Cullen had been sweet and soft; looking her in the eyes whispering loving endearments into her ear. She thought it was all she ever wanted all she would ever want; love, friendship and respect.

But then, he became distant. Some nights he refused to share her bed. He locked himself in his office and claimed that he wasn't in the mood for making love, even though every second they had the chance to be reunited was not to be wasted.

"You are in the mood for what then?" She once asked him, irritated by his evasive behavior. He looked into her eyes and answered without flinching "fucking, hard and rough, and I presume this is not what a freshly deflowered virgin would want". It was almost an accusation, Creators help her! At that time, He seemed annoyed and so done with her.

Her heart sank. The thought of her inability to give him something he needed was too much to bear. She hung her head ashamed of her lack of experience. Cullen, her Cullen would have preferred an experienced lover, and would break up with her for that. She could…beg or tell him it was fine that she was willing to do anything to please him. Alas, she wasn't that kind of woman.

"If I'm not what you need, go and find someone else". Her pride spoke, and it produced a shift in his attitude. The cold gaze, the nonchalance, it disappeared as he brought her hand to his cheek and murmured "forgive me…you…you are everything I need, everything I dreamt about". He continued more assurance in his voice "with your permission, I would like for us to try something new, see if you like it."

She swallowed nervously and nodded. She was a dragon slayer; she couldn't afford to look afraid of a shemlen's prick!

A slap on her ass brought her back to the present, Cullen still stingy with his touch, plunging his dick on her pussy at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please" she whimpered almost sobbing

"Speak now or else, I'll spill on your face stain those beautiful vallaslin of yours with my cum."

He leaned over and put his face very close to hers, his smirk widening as he continued "would the gods be very angry with me if I did so."

"Fuck the Creators! I'm the one who shall wipe that smug look off your face, shem!"

Lavellan remained silent, panting with lust and need, her eyes although, were narrowing dangerously as she glared at him, and it hadn't escaped his notice. Maker have mercy! She was breaking out of the role.

"Easy my tigress."

He crashed his mouth on hers preventing her from saying anything mean, her nails dug into his shoulders, scratched his back, remorseless and harsh. Cullen hissed in pain but kept kissing her until she was once more soft and pliant beneath him.

"I love you" he whispered against her gaped wet lips before straightening himself up and pulling his cock out of her with a daring smug look.

Fuck him, he was driving her mad!

"Please emma lath, come inside me, give me your seed."

"Why?" he asked playfully tapping her clit with the swollen head of his engorged cock.

She pushed her haunches chasing after his prick, trying to take him inside, before letting her hips fall back into his lap with a frustrated groan. She raised her eyes and met his hungry and equally self-sufficient gaze.

"Because I'm yours, yours to take to mark, your slut always eager for your cock." she said solemnly.

He seized her hips and shoved his cock inside her, not a hint of gentleness in his action. That was it! Hard and rough fucking which will leave her sore for a few days. But who gave a fuck?

She finally felt the pleasure of being claimed running through her veins. Impaled on his prick, her cunt forcefully stretched again and again, her womb invaded and full…totally and utterly claimed. A delicious ache was blooming inside her most intimate parts with every unforgiving thrust, announcing that her plenitude was so close... so close to grasp. She could almost taste it on her lips mixed with her lover's sweet essence.

The slapping of flesh against flesh, a maddening melody driving her to the edge, and when it did, she threw her head back and screamed, no longer ashamed of her voice.

Her hand played with her clit the other one pinched her hardened nipple. His amber eyes darkened with pleasure, Cullen, was missing nothing of her obscene display.

"Fuck, you are so…"

He had no words to describe it, he never felt like this. Long ago, he had loved a girl with the pure heart of an idealistic boy. He had fucked loose women with the carelessness of a disabused man, but this, this was new for him, to be able to enjoy love and lust toward the same woman, without culpability and regret. His heart beat in agreement with his carnal lust, and it was liberating.

"please Cullen, I'm yours". She said pleadingly. His love, his woman, his tigress, his Inquisitor, his, and only his without any reservations.

His body and soul were finally at peace.

His merciless pace stuttered, and he came flooding her womb with his seed, muffling a long howl into her shoulder, and drawing her legs up until her knees were inches from her ears.

He got to bring her to her climax. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her legs as he sank his teeth into her long, graceful neck. He kept thrusting, a few more and her tight quim was clenching around his oversensitive cock. Her orgasm was barely audible, yet he felt it through a firm grip tugging a fistful of his sweat soaked golden curls.

Cullen chuckled softly, rasping his stubbles against her neck. As much as he loved to mark her, he couldn't let her walk with a huge bite mark for everyone to see, could he?

"You will need a healer for this."

She put her hand where his teeth had marked her.

"No need for this. let everybody know what happens when a huntress is overcome by a lion" she felt his smile widening against her skin.

"You do know how to stroke a man's ego."

She laughed, her chest rumbling under him,

"I'm learning."

Their lips met, soft and playful at first and then demanding and desperate. Lavellan nibbled at his pale lower lip, hips already rocking against his.

"Maker's breath woman! Give me some time to rest."

"Remember what you said when I told you I needed to rest after I brought the mages to Haven?"

"No rest for the wicked."

"Exactly" She said grabbing his perfectly shaped butt, as he nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder, Lavellan smiled and dragged her nails on his soft pale skin,

"Some scratches to make your soldiers wonder, when you are sparring shirtless, how you tamed a wild dalish and made her yours."

"How did I subjugate such a rare and beautiful creature?" he purred into her ear.

Lavellan laughed but never answered his question.


End file.
